starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gerald Morris
Early Life Growing up, Gerald Morris lived in a sub-urban town located in Ocean County of New Jersey. The town had no entertainment for any child other than a local bay. Since Long Beach Island, or LBI, was a only a few miles away, he would have his parents drive him to the beach on hot summer days. That was the only entertainment a child of his age could get. Since there was a lack of recreational means, Gerald felt commiting a crime would be fun. On a Saturday night, in 2285, Gerald robbed a convieniance store two streets away from his home. He was successful, but a few days later police labeled him as a suspect. It took police two days to prove him guilty. His high school held no more than six hundred teenagers in a school year. Gerald was not the popular teenager; He was often ridiculed. Friends were rare, and he trusted no one. The only person to actually hold meaning in his life was a girl named Alice Harris, but when asked about her whereabouts, Gerald wouldn't answer. He only states, "During senior year of high school, she had moved to a different planet. We were going to go to the prom together, the night before graduation. She cancelled because of the sudden migration to some planet I forgot the name of. That was the last night we talked, and she didn't want to keep in contact with me. To this day, I feel I may have done something wrong. Her parents didn't like my presence. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe hearing that her boyfriend was a felon pissed them off, I don't know. She's out of my life now, and all I can do is move forward." Public records cannot find the woman. Gerald told about the day he wanted to change his life. He filled out forums and contributed to society with trivial and hard labor to get his record erased. Jobs he had included things like construction of federal monuments and policing public events. He felt that joining the military would be a good way to change his life around after his record was gone. He looked at the different options the Federation could give him. He feared combat, knowing that too many things could go wrong. He decided the Mobile Infantry wasn't his future. Then he was tested for psychic abilities for a possible future in Games'n'Theory. Unfortunately he failed, much like everyone else. The last option was, of course, the Federal Fleet. He read many statistics and articles about the Fleet. The thought of being an officer within a few years of service really peaked his interest. A recruitment office was only a block from his high school. Within one week, he was enlisted in the Federal Fleet as a cadet. Career '' ''Morris was about 20 years-old when he climbed aboard the AFC-BC117 'Audie Murphy'. Aquiring friends was a challenge for him at first. Also, the fact that he was merely a Cadet made him feel inferior. When specialization week came around, he looked at primarily Warfare and Navigations. Both commanders recruited anyone willing to learn; but Morris was first in line for Warfare. Call it childish, but it is possible he chose Warfare because he simply liked guns. Perhaps his childhood memories had something to do with it. While specializing, he made a few aquiantences. Though, he quickly disregarded them for his future. The officers were starting to let up on their harsh attitudes, and Morris could finally focus on learning the practice of Warfare ops on complex battlecruiser like the Audie Murphy. The school took a month or so. By the end of the month, Gerald was offered to participate in OCS. His OCS project was to create a weapon that would be installed on the Audie Murphy. The gun was much like the MAC Cannon, but the cooldown was quicker and the rounds were slugs (// I forgot what I called it). It was approved, and the engineers made quick work of it on the front sides of the ship. Shortly after it was finished, Gerald was promoted publicly in front of the entire ship's occupants. The audience consisted of MI more than Fleet, so he wasn't really appreciated for his work. (To be continued) Category:Characters